


do you see?

by mythic_bitch_0



Series: bare: flashbacks [2]
Category: bare: A Pop Opera - Hartmere/Intrabartolo
Genre: Catholic Guilt, First Kiss, M/M, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 00:56:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16943961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mythic_bitch_0/pseuds/mythic_bitch_0
Summary: a first kiss at catholic school.





	do you see?

September, sophomore year.

 

Peter is sitting on his bed, his notebook on his lap, studying his left wrist. 

“Tri...triquetrium? Trapezium. Uh...cap itate.” He looks at the sketch of the wrist bones he had drawn hastily in his notebook, then to his own wrist, and then glares at the list of wrist bones, like it's all the list's fault he's going to fail this stupid quiz tomorrow. This is actually all  _ Jason's _ fault, he talked him into taking advanced biology with him. But God knows he's a soft touch when it comes to what Jason wants.

“Scared lovers try positions that they can't handle,” Jason advises from across the room in an even voice. Peter leaps about a mile in the air.

“Sh-shit! Jesus, I didn't hear you come in!”

Jason snorts, a smile spreading across his face at Peter’s shock. “God, guilty conscience? What, are you jerking off in here?”

It's a thoughtless joke, the kind you make when you've been living with guys your age almost year round since seventh grade, but they both freeze for a moment. They've been carefully avoiding discussing just what had happened last time Jason had walked in on Peter, and he goes crimson at the memory.

“Just - studying,” Peter says quickly, wondering why he feels so breathless.

“The wrist, yeah. I heard. Scared lovers,” he repeats, crossing the room. “Try positions. That they can't handle.”

Jason sits down on the bed next to him, and Peter's mouth goes dry. “Uh, what, what did you say?”

“It's a mnemonic. For the wrist bones? Say it. Scared lovers try positions that they can't handle.”

Peter opens his mouth obediently, and bites his lip when Jason reaches across his leg and puts two warm fingers on Peter's wrist - dangerously close, Peter thinks, to his pulse, dangerously close to giving the whole thing away, but it's already too late for that.

“Scared lovers,” Peter forces himself to say.

“Scaphoid. Lunate,” Jason responds, his fingers brushing the spots, feather light. “Keep going.”

“Try.”

“Triquetrum.”

There is no oxygen in this room. Peter might be _dying_ , but he manages, “Positions. That. They.”

“Pisiform,” Jason murmurs, and god, is his voice getting lower, softer? “Trapezium and trapezoid.”

“Can't,” Peter whispers.

“Capitate.” His voice is hoarse, but steady, his fingers unerringly finding the bone, touching for the briefest second. The feeling of his warm skin against Peter's, even this small touch, is electric.

“Handle.”

Jason's warm, callused fingertips touch the last spot for a second, and he draws away. “Hamate. See?”

There's a pause where neither of them can speak, the silence heavy. Jason skims his fingers back to the starting position on Peter's wrist, the scaphoid. “Scared lovers try positions that they can't handle,” he recites, running his hands again from spot to spot effortlessly. “See? Scaphoid, lunate, triquetrum, pisiform, trapezium, trapezoid, capitate, hamate.”

Peter bites his lip so hard he thinks he tastes  _ blood _ .

“Do you see, Peter?”

They're so close. Peter looks up into Jason's eyes and wishes right away that he hadn't. They're fixed on him, blue and piercing and strong, the pupils huge and dark. Jason takes a deep breath in, like he's breathing heavy too, suddenly, and Peter can't look away. 

The room is so warm and the silence is so heavy, bursting with words and touches yet to come. Gravid with possibility.

_ Scaphoid. _

“You see?”

_ Lunate. _

Peter swallows hard, and the gaze doesn't break. Those eyes are so blue. They're the color of the ocean, of the sky, of the beautiful and forbidden things that fill Peter's worst nightmares.

_ Triquetrum. _

“I - ” he manages, and before he can get the words out, Jason's lips crash into his.

Time freezes in that moment, where Peter can feel Jason's breathing hitch, can feel the solid, heavy form of his arms pressing against him, can taste the salt and sin of his lips.  

_ Pisiform. _

The scent of Jason's cologne and clean sweat fills the air, and it's a heady rush when Peter breathes it in. He gasps, without really meaning to, and he hears a soft, strangled moan that can't possibly have come from him, can it?

_ Trapezium. Trapezoid _ .

Suddenly, being so close to Jason no longer feels wrong or strange or unusual in any way. Peter reaches up and brushes his fingers through Jason's curly brown hair without even meaning to, and Jason pulls him close. 

Suddenly, Jason feels inevitable.

_ Do you see, Peter? _

It ends with them both breathing heavily, scared and excited and practically high on adrenaline and endorphins.

“I see,” Peter says softly, and he watches Jason's blue eyes fix on his again.

_ Capitate. _

“I'm sorry,” Jason mumbles in a rush, pulling his arms away from Peter, pulling his body away.

“No,” Peter cries quickly, grabbing Jason by the arm. “No. I - I see.”

_ Hamate. _

Jason turns back towards Peter again, and his eyes are huge, filled with excitement and fear and euphoria, and Peter sees the inevitability that he feels, mirrored.

Their lips meet again as their eyes drift shut.

_ Do you see now? _

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm working on a full novelization of bare, so follow me @bluejaye91 or @ifprayerwastheanswer on tumblr if you want regular updates on that ♡  
> This is a flashback scene that is included in that novelization, and I may post selected portions of it here as well.


End file.
